oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Sammy Cahn
Sammy Cahn (Samuel Cahn), var en amerikansk tekstforfatter, født i New York City. Med sin første samarbeidspartner, Saul Chaplin, skrev han materiale til vaudeville, og komponerte sin første suksess "Rhythm is Our Business". Cahn flyttet til Hollywood, der han samarbeidet med komponisten Jule Styne (1942-1951) og skrev sanger for 19 filmer. Han skrev også tekster til flere Broadway musikaler. Senere samarbeidet han med Jimmy Van Heusen og Frank Sinatra. Sangeren har 89 registrert Cahn sanger, inkludert "Three Coins in the Fountain" (1954), "All the Way» (1957), "High Hopes" (1959), og "Call Me Irresponsible" (1963), som hver vant en Oscar. Mot slutten av sin aktive karriere, spilte han i et en-mann Broadway show med sine sanger. Filmografi 1975 -- C.A.S.H. (sangtekst) 1973 -- Et par med stil (sangtekst) 1968 -- Star! (sangtekst) 1967 -- Moderne Millie (sangtekst) 1964 -- Robins muntre bande (sangtekst) 1964 -- Uten kjærlighet (sangtekst) 1963 -- Papa's Delicate Condition (sangtekst) 1961 -- Lomma full av flaks (sangtekst) 1960 -- Bedre sent enn aldri (sangtekst) 1959 -- Livet er herlig (sangtekst) 1959 -- Alle mine drømmer (sangtekst) 1958 -- Elsk og vær lykkelig (sangtekst) 1957 -- Nattens glade syndere (sangtekst) 1956 -- For alle vinder (sangtekst) 1955 -- Elsk meg eller gå (sangtekst) 1955 -- Ungkar i fellen (sangtekst) 1954 -- Vi tror på kjærligheten (sangtekst) 1952 -- Fordi du er min (sangtekst) 1951 -- Ung, rik og vakker (sangtekst) 1951 -- To billetter til Broadway (historie) 1950 -- Fest i New Orleans (sangtekt) 1949 -- Stjerneskudd i Hollywood (sangtekst) 1948 -- Romantikk og høye bølger (sangtekst) 1945 -- To gaster går i land (sangtekst) 1945 -- I kveld og hver kveld (sangtekst) 1944 -- Follow the Boys (sangtekst) 1942 -- Youth on Parade (sangtekst) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1963 -- Beste Sang for "Call Me Irresponsible" fra Papa's Delicate Condition (med Jimmy Van Heusen) : 1959 -- Beste Sang for "High Hopes" fra Livet er herlig (med Jimmy Van Heusen) : 1957 -- Beste Sang for "All the Way" fra Nattens glade syndere (med Jimmy Van Heusen) : 1954 -- Beste Sang for "Three Coins in the Fountain" fra Vi tror på kjærligheten (med Jule Styne) ; Nominert : 1975 -- Beste Sang for "Not That We're in Love" fra C.A.S.H. (med George Barrie) : 1973 -- Beste Sang for "All That Love Went to Wast" fra Et par med stil (med George Barrie) : 1968 -- Beste Sang for "Star!" fra Star! (med Jimmy Van Heusen : 1967 -- Beste Sang for "Thoroughly Modern Millie" fra Moderne Millie (med Jimmy Van Heusen) : 1964 -- Beste Sang for "My Kind of Town" fra Robins muntre bande (Jimmy Van Heusen) : 1964 -- Beste Sang for "Where Love Has Gone" fra Uten kjærlighet (med Jimmy Van Heusen) : 1961 -- Beste Sang for "Pocketful of Miracles" fra Lomma full av flaks (med Jimmy Van Heusen) : 1960 -- Beste Sang for "The Second Time Around" fra Bedre sent enn aldri (med Jimmy Van Heusen) : 1959 -- Beste Sang for "The Best of Everything" fra Alle mine drømmer (med Alfred Newman) : 1958 -- Beste Sang for "To Love and to Be Loved" fra Elsk og vær lykkelig (med Jimmy Van Heusen) : 1956 -- Beste Sang for "Written on the Wind" fra For alle vinder (med Victor Young) : 1955 -- Beste Sang for "I'll Never Stop Loving You" fra Elsk meg eller gå (med Nicholas Brodszky) : 1955 -- Beste Sang for "(Love Is) The Tender Trap" fra Ungkar i fellen (med Jimmy Van Heusen) : 1952 -- Beste Sang for "Because You're Mine" fra Fordi du er min (med Nicholas Brodszky) : 1951 -- Beste Sang for "Wonder Why" fra Ung, rik og vakker (med Nicholas Brodszky) : 1950 -- Beste Sang for "Be My Love" fra Fest i New Orleans (med Nicholas Brodszky) : 1949 -- Beste Sang for "It's a Great Feeling" fra Stjerneskudd i Hollywood (med Jule Styne) : 1948 -- Beste Sang for "It's Magic" fra Romantikk og høye bølger (med Jule Styne) : 1945 -- Beste Sang for "I Fall in Love Too Early" fra To gaster går i land (med Jule Styne) : 1945 -- Beste Sang for "Anywhere" fra I kveld og hver kveld (medJule Styne) : 1944 -- Beste Sang for "I'll Walk Alone" fra Follow the Boys (med Jule Styne) : 1942 -- Beste Sang for "It Seems I Heard That Song Before" fra Youth on Parade (med Jule Styne) Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Chan, Sammy Chan, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy Cahn, Sammy